Ambrosia
by MissMuffitXXX
Summary: Alucard is forced to attend to Integra's niece, Ambrosia,who can't keep herself out of trouble. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HELLSING OR ANY OF IT'S CHRACTERS. THIS STORY IS FOR READERS OF A MATURE NATURE AND RATED "M" FOR MATURE. BE WARNED.

Enjoy!,

MissMuffitXXX

**Chapter 1:Orders**

A trail of cigar smoke lingered it's way through the office as Integra exhaled. "You look too much like your mother' she said coldly glaring at the girl in the stuffy office chair. The girl adjusted the folds in her uniform skirt, smoothing them out over her long pale legs. "She said the same about you Sir Integra".

"Silence!" Integra snapped,crushing the cherry of the cigar in a near by ashtray. "Your lucky that you were not disposed of, like the rest of those ghouls."

"The ghouls were my family that you so willingly slaughtered."

"You would have joined them had you not been rescued."

"Rescued? Since when did kidnapping become rescuing? I had the situation under control."

"Your blasphemy abuse of one's power was far from having the situation under control. The Vatican would have had you sealed away for eternity had the Hellsing organization not 'kidnapped' you" Integra emphasized making a gesture with her hands. "You left me no choice but to keep you here at the Hellsing estate where you can be monitored." The girl shook her head. " I don't think that will be..." " I didn't ask your opinion." Integra interrupted. "You will follow my orders. Is that clear Ambrosia?"

Ambrosia bit her lip. "Yes Sir Integra."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Your not serious.."Alucard growled, eying his master for even a hint of humor in her face. "I'm afraid not." Integra sighed.

" I don't have time for this" Alucard frowned. "Have Police Girl babysit this girl. Who is she anyway?"

"My niece."

"You are an only child."

"I know. The girl's mother and I were like sisters when we were young." Integra, turned away and looked out the window. "She was killed in that incident last week."

"The incident at the manor?" Alucard raised and eyebrow.

"Yes..she was one of our casualties" Integra turned back to the vampire. "The girl's name is Ambrosia. She goes to that college West of here. Hillsdale School for Girls. You will see to it she gets to and from school everyday. You have my complete permission to use whatever means possible to complete this task. I want to know what she is doing at all times. That's an order. Is that clear?"

"Your making quite a big deal over a human girl."

"She is no human, Alucard" Integra added.

Alucard smiled to himself. "Interesting...as you wish...my master"


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN HELLSING!

**Chapter 2**-**Home Sweet Home**

"This way my dear." the Butler said politely, leading Ambrosia into the deep corridors under the Hellsing mansion. "What's with the pet vampire?" Ambrosia poked, glancing around at the damp stone walls. "What are you talking about?" The Butler answered "There are no pe.." "Cut the crap" Ambrosia snapped cutting the butler off. "I can sense him lurking about." The butler turned a corner, and Ambrosia followed. "Here we are!" he exclaimed, opening a large wooden door. "I think you will find this to your liking miss Medblum." Ambrosia frowned. She hated when people called her by her last name outside of the college. The butler stepped into the dark room and turned the lights on. "I'm _sure _you will find this to your liking." Ambrosia stepped into the room. It was a large stone walled round room. Much like the kind you would imagine atop a castle tower, with a sleeping princess in it. "Should you need anything.."the Butler continued "Ring the intercom next to the bed."and with that he shut the door.

Ambrosia sighed and looked around the room. A tall, dark cherry wooded four poster bed sat in the middle of the room atop a large, woven carpet. It's blood red comforter matched the curtains that were neatly tied to each post. Atop each post was a fawn, carved to appear as if it was sitting on something. They faced away from the bed, as if they were guarding the sleeping occupant. On each end of their tails was a loop, made of brass, that held the curtain to the post. Four beams connected each pole, and was carved to look like branches. These beams allowed the curtains to be closed at night, allowing the occupant complete privacy. The room also housed a Wardrobe and vanity that had the same fawn theme. "Damn..." Ambrosia said in awe "Such a large bed for just me..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ambrosia went over to the wardrobe. It was much taller than she was and, it's massive door housed a mirror each. The fawns were carved to look as if they coming out of the wood, playing their flutes to an unknown audience. She fumbled with the door handle until one of the massive door swung open. Inside her bags had been neatly unpacked. "Ok..." she said to herself a little annoyed. "I could have unpacked my own clothes." She found her favorite sleep wear; a pair of comfy sleep pants and a tank top. She changed into them, grabbing a brush for her hair. She mad her way to the bed. She sat at the edge of it, running the brush through her fiery hair. Her thoughts raced with memories of her kidnapping. The smell of blood rushing back to her, her face blushing. She got up and turned off the lights. The darkness always relaxed her. She turned down the bed, and climbed in. She crossed her arms over her chest, shoulder to shoulder, like an "X" "Home Sweet Home."She said to herself "Home Sweet Home."


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN HELLSING!

Thank You to all of you have read and reviewed. You guys Inspire me! I think it is time I told you what Ambrosia means. Ambrosia, according to Greek mythology means "immortality". Perfect right? I thought so. This is only part of the chapter, but I wanted to see if I wrote a juicy tidbit to see how many of you would like to read more..otherwise I was thinking of dropping the story. PM me if you like or leave a comment. Thanks!!!

HK (my pen name)

Chapter 3-Encounter

"No wonder people call you a monster." Ambrosia heard a dark voice invading her thoughts. "Crossing your arms like the pitiful excuses for vampires you see in the movies." Ambrosia sat straight up in bed, her eyes darting around the room. "I thought you were lurking about my quarters." she hissed. "Releasing control art restrictions to level.." the dark voiced echoed in the room. A large black dog appeared at the foot of the bed, it's red eyes burning in the dark. "What the hell?" Ambrosia startled, the hairs on the back of her neck rising. "Hell wouldn't begin to describe it.." the words oozed off the dog's long tongue. It twitched and more glowing red eyes appeared from the dog's skull. Suddenly the beast lunged, catching Ambrosia off guard, knocking her into the headboard of the bed with a loud "Pang!" Expecting to be on top of a pile of splinters, she was molded into the metal of the headboard. "Metal..?" she thought. "painted to look like cherry wood." The beast was molding itself into another form, as it held her in place. Ambrosia tried to struggle against it's weight, but she was held tight. 'Fuck' she thought 'He is stronger than I..' Her thoughts trailed off.

Alucard's expression changed into a wicked smile. "How interesting.."he said coolly ."You and your pathetic school girl fantasies." Ambrosia faced flushed with anger and embarrassment, as the vampire continued to invade her thoughts. "So, this is your defense?" The vampire mocked, shifting his weight.

'Master...' a voice called in the vampire's head.

'_Not now Police girl'_

'But master..'

'_I said not now._'


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

I DO NOT OWN HELLSING!

This is part 2 of Chapter 3. I wanted it to be longer but I didn't want to wear out my readers with a long scene. Hope you enjoy. I'm writing all the time so look for chapter 4 soon!

HK

Chapter 3- Encounter Part 2

Alucard Chuckled as Police girl hissed and faded out of his thoughts. He kissed the flustered red head hard, holding her hands tight above her head. He waved a gloved hand and Ambrosia's clothes disappeared. "Hey!" Ambrosia protested to her now naked appearance. The vampire chuckled, and kissed her again. She shuttered, as the vampire entered her. He brushed his canines against her neck, and Ambrosia moaned. She moved her hips hungrily, taking every bit of the vampire into her. Passionately, they made love, until the morning sun rose over the horizon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ambrosia awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. "Shit.." she hissed as she rolled over and hit the snooze button. She stretched, her sore muscles that appeared to be taking their time to heal. She was weak, and she needed to eat. On a small table near the door was a medical bag of blood and a short crystal wine glass. Neatly placed on the tray was a napkin, and a note. Ambrosia glanced over note, as she sipped on her breakfast. _A car will be at the front gate to escort you to school. _Ambrosia opened the large wardrobe and took out her uniform. Neatly folded at the base of the wardrobe were the clothes that 'disappeared' from her body the night before. "Bastard.." she thought, picking up a brush to untangle her long red locks. She braided it tying the end off with a dark blue ribbon. Grabbing her school bag, she made her way through the dark corridors of the underbelly of the Hellsing estate.


End file.
